He's Not My Hero, He's My Convict
by dreaming-ends
Summary: Did anyone ever wonder what would have happened if Toombs had just taken the money and split. Well, I did, and here’s the end result. JackRiddick rated R for later chaps.
1. Well Lookie Here

_A.N. Hiya! Well let's just put it this way, I saw CoR and fell in love with it. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: None of it's mine luv's._

* * *

"What in the bowels of Christ are you talkin' 'bout, seven hundred k?" Toombs said, stopping the mechanism from lowering Riddick any farther. 

"Don't take this one boss," Anatoni said.

"See, our Anatoni has a nose for trouble. This one, this Riddick guy," Boss said, stepping over to the mechanism.

"Big, big trouble," Anatoni said.

"So seven hundred thousand is good money," Boss said, throwing the lever as Riddick began to descend again.

"I'd take the money Toombs," Riddick called up.

Toombs glared down at Riddick's form, "You shut the fuck up."

Riddick did his best to hide a grin. _'Go ahead Toombs.'_

"You have got to be fucking me."

Riddick looked to the side, wishing he could reach up and remove his goggles. She had grown quite a bit, taller, slender. She crouched across from him, about ten feet across. She looked shocked, she smelled it too. "Hello Jack."

Jack only stared at him, eyes about as big around as dinner plates, not that Riddick had seen a dinner plate recently.

Then Toombs voice floated down to him, "Just gimme the damn money."

Riddick's jaw clenched, _'Damn that mother fucker to hell.'_

"It was very nice doing business with you, Merc," Boss said.

He handed Toombs the money and watched with satisfaction as the crew left. " Anatoni, add him to the books. The infamous Riddick, welcome to Crematoria."

As the rope began to lower again, Jack seemed to come to her senses; she backed up and ran at the rope. Riddick watched as she swung onto the rope, trying to catch a hold on something. She grabbed a hold on his arm, climbing around his body to the knot in his cuffs, where it was tied in the rope.

"Jack," he purred quietly, "Mind telling me what you're planning on doing?"

Jack didn't answer and when they were no more than five feet from the ground, grabbing a hold of the interlink between his cuffs, and she threw herself off the chain. In the process breaking the interlock, freeing Riddick's hands. She landed gracefully, backing off into the shadows. Riddick could deal with his own problems now, she had done all she would do for him. Besides, she had questions that he still needed to answer.

She watched with an uncharacteristic glee as he killed the people stupid enough to rush him. The play of muscles under skin, the grace in which he moved, she definitely had some questions he was going to have to answer.

She knew why he had come, or at least she hoped she did. It was no secret that Imam had kept tabs on her, after she had run away. Imam knew where she was, and if Riddick had ever gone back, well he'd know too. And here he was her convict.

He hadn't changed very much, he was still the same old Riddick, cold and calm on the outside. Jack knew better. She closed her eyes as the memories rushed forward.

* * *

_"You promised you'd stay! You can't just leave!" she screamed as he loaded the skiff._

_"Kid, I made a promise I can't keep, so you'll just have to get used to it," he said calmly._

_Imam turned away, he knew Jack's reaction to Riddick leaving wouldn't be tactful, but still, she was only twelve. Riddick had been true to his word for a time. However when he came back to their home covered in blood he uttered one word and Imam knew that what little time he had spent with humanity was over._

_"Mercs."_

_"I won't get used to it, you PROMISED!" Jack screamed. "You swore you'd never let the monsters come back!"_

_Riddick's grip on the cargo net in his hands increased. "The monsters are after me, and I have to go or I'll get sent back." Damn that kid for being able to reach his conscience. This was his choice; he had to go, to protect her._

_When silence reigned he looked back at her, "I'm sorry kid, it's just the way things are."_

_Tears rolled down the porcelain cheeks, "I hate you," she whispered. She backed off the skiff, throwing down the knife he had given her into the ground. "You can go now, no ones stopping you."_

_He didn't even look back._

* * *

Of course Jack knew why he had left now, but it didn't dull the ache anymore than Imam's kind words had. Within forty-eight hours of Riddick's departure, Jack was gone as well, to find him and apologize. 

She followed him, she had to know, he had to know what a hell she had gone through after he left. Her footsteps were silent as she approached him from behind. She pulled her knife out of her pocket silently and leaned towards him...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came the quiet rumble.

Jack did her best to look peeved, when all she could manage was slightly annoyed.

He slipped the goggles off, turning to face her, "How'd you get here?"

The open ended question was too much for Jack to just ignore. "I killed a few people, and then I got sent to a slam where they said I'd never see daylight again." She swung at him, her left fist en route to contact with his jaw.

Riddick grabbed said fist, twisting it around, holding her back flush against his chest.

"I managed to sneak in twenty Menthol Kools, but there was no doctor here who could shine my eyes. You lied to me from day one," she hissed, fighting his hold.

"You expected something different," he purred in her ear.

"Don't get excited, that was just the outline. After you left, I signed on with the first ship I could find. Trust my luck, they were Mercs," she said, sadistic pleasure flowing through her veins.

Riddick let go of her arm, forcing his face to remain calm, inside he was raging. The beast within was very unhappy. He knew what was coming next; he could already hear the words coming out of her mouth. A young girl, only twelve, all too eager to follow the Mercs along.

"They sold me to the first perv with the highest bid. I was there for three years Riddick, till I was fifteen. One day the fat ass wasn't paying attention and I walked up behind him silently, just like I had seen you do. By the time he was dead, so were most of his servants. I lost myself in it all, just killed. Next thing I know, I'm a stoy-away on a nearby ship. They found me and recognized me; it was all over the news. You know how the gossip from planet to planet goes. They locked me in an empty storage hold and brought me here, to Crematoria."

Riddick had never liked not being in control of his emotions, this unfortunately was one of those times. "Why didn't you stay with the Holy Man? I made a promise I couldn't keep Jack!"

"Then you shouldn't have made it in the first place!"

Riddick stepped up to her as she backed up pinning her against the bars that surrounded them. She wouldn't have let any other person do something like this to her, render her somewhat helpless, but then again, Riddick had always been able to make her do things he would have never thought of.

"I left because of Mercs. You're lucky they didn't recognize you, they wanted to use you for bait!" he growled.

"I suppose I am. Wanna know why I left New Mecca Riddick?"

"No," he said beginning to walk away.

"I had to say I was sorry," she said quietly, throwing an object at his feet.

He remained stoic until she left; he bent down to pick up the knife he had used so very long ago, to fight off the nightmares on the damn planet. _'Well Jack, you have my attention. Let's see what you do with it.' _It would only be a matter of time until the Necros came for him, trust Toombs to go and fuck everything up. Now instead of being on the outside with a gun, he was going to be on the inside with only what he could find. He slid the knife into the lining on his boot, who said he wouldn't need it later on.

Jack stomped down the catwalks, glaring at anyone who got in her way. _'That was supposed to make me feel fucking better. I have been dreaming about telling him off for years and now when I actually get to I'm the one that feels like shit?! I am so fucking pissed.'_

"Hey Kyra," a man called.

She rounded on him intent on causing him physical pain, "What Nas?"

"Who's the new guy? He's gotta be somebody special to get you all hot and bothered," Nas said, a sneer planted on his face.

"Go fuck yourself," she grumbled as she began to walk away.

"I heard it was Riddick," he said slyly. "He's the one you came looking for right? He's the one you killed for right? Poor little Kyra, broken heart over a convict."

Jack's jaw clenched within moments a blade was pressed to his throat, "Who told you that?"

His laughter was forced, "You talk in your sleep."

The pressure on his throat increased, "I couldn't have told you all that from sleep talking. Who?"

A small line of blood trickled down his neck, "The guards were talking about it."

Kyra moved the blade not because of his cooperativeness, but because of the dark figure stand a floor above her, staring down through the catwalks. Riddick raised an eyebrow.

"Get out of my sight," she hissed to Nas. Nas greatfully took himself and what was left of his pride elsewhere.

"I like the new name, Kyra," Riddick said.

Jack stalked away, ignoring the fact that she had still wanted him to call her Jack. Around him, she wanted to be able to be Jack. She snorted, _'Who am I kidding? He's a convict and I'll never be able to be Jack again.'_

* * *

_A.N. Hiya, I am soooooo unsure of this chapter. I really don't know if I've even watched Riddick long enough to get his character down. Somebody review me and tell me whatchya think. And plz people, be nice, like I said, I'm walking on new grounds here._

_DreamingEnds_


	2. Takin Me Home

_A.N. New chappie guys, and I thought I should tell you, this will kind of follow the rules of CoR, kinda. I'm adding my own twist. But who knows I may get into the story and veer off in a completely different direction, as of right now I don't really know. So just sit back and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: They ain't mine, luv's._

* * *

When Jack had left her knife with Riddick she was thinking and acting rather impulsively. To be blunt, she wanted it back. This wouldn't be such a hard task if it weren't for the fact that one of the requirements of getting her knife back meant that she would have to speak to Riddick. Normally she would have just told herself that she could find another, but this knife was important. It left her with very few choices. Her first option was to go and get it while he was sleeping. Jack snorted, _'Yeah and get my throat cut in the process. Not that he would actually hurt me, but still, not smart to walk up behind a notorious criminal and steal from him.'_

That also presented the problem of having to find Riddick asleep, which to the best of her knowledge had never happened. Of course he slept, but he was rather scarce when it actually happened. Resigning herself to her fate, she set off to find him. He wasn't all that hard to find, it wasn't like there was much to do in Crematoria.

He was sitting on a ledge, watching everything move, memorizing what was needed. Being the damn statue he had always been. To say that Jack found it mildly irritating would be a severe understatement.

"Do you ever do anything?" she asked.

He chuckled, "It's good to know your inquisitive side isn't gone yet."

"What are planning Riddick?" she asked, sliding into place next to him.

"I don't do prisons well Jack. I came to get you and go," he said simply.

Jack blinked. Then she glared, "Very funny, why are you here?"

He turned to look at her, those bright silver eyes reflecting everything back at her. "Why do you think I'm lying?" he asked.

Jack snorted, "You expected something different."

"Touché," He rumbled.

"You really cam here just for me?" she asked skeptically.

"I don't repeat myself," he growled. "If you're expecting an easy go at life, forget it. It seems that I cannot get rid of you. I know the Holy Man would prefer you being with me than in here."

Jack felt a rush of joy, one she hadn't felt since she was a child, since she had thought that he was going to stay with her forever. She almost shot it down, instead she just hid it. "When?"

"I don't know when, but when it happens, it'll happen fast. Anybody else that wants to go should be told, "A feral grin passed over his lips. "And since I'm new around here, you had best play the messenger girl for now."

Jack lifted an eyebrow, "Why should I do that?"

He shifted against the rocks, moving his weight from one leg to another. Jack did one of those impulsive things she absolutely hated, when they happened. She turned and began to climb the rocks, "Follow me."

Riddick grinned, following her trek up the cliff side. He stared at the perfect view of Jack's ass he was given. _'Yeah Jack, you've definitely grown up.'_

She cleared a rather flat spot, lifting herself up on her arms, turning her body so her legs were dangling over the edge. When she felt a large hand on her ankle she braced herself against the ground as Riddick slowly climbed up her body onto the ledge. Jack suppressed a shiver at the feel of his chest sliding against her shins and thighs. He pulled himself up until his face was level with her's only a mere inch or two away. "Thanks for the lift," he whispered. His tone was gravel, and low. His entire smell surrounded her, Jack had officially found Eden.

He rolled over to the side of her, but not before taking a look at the ledge. There was a pile of cloths that looked suspiciously like a bed and a bit of upturned dirt in the other corner. It seems Jack had brought him 'home'.

"I just… you looked uncomfortable," she said, her voice a bit more than strained. "There's more room up here and…"

Riddick chuckled; she was definitely off-balance. Jack was a lot like Riddick, she had an animal inside. Riddick knew what his animal was. He was a cat, a very big cat. Now, if he could just place what Jack was, Riddick would be much better off.

He crawled over to the pile of cloths and curled up.

Jack's jaw hit the floor, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Riddick chuckled, "Good Night Jack."

Jack did her best to be peeved, but he had openly lain down in front of her. Riddick trusted her to not hurt him and keep him safe. Jack did her best to fight the smile, but for once, she let it grace her face. "Good Night Riddick."

* * *

"Riddick! UP!" she said.

Riddick sat up quickly and Jack was unprepared for it. He slammed into her and Jack lost her balance going back first off the cliff they had climbed up earlier. That was until a rather large arm wrapped around her waist. Jack shook her head, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. "You need to find a cell now. They let the beasts loose."

"The beasts," he asked. "Aren't we safe up here?"

Jack snorted and swung down the ledge, she wouldn't wait for Riddick to decide to be cooperative. Riddick followed rather quickly.

"What're you doing?" he bellowed as she ran against the traffic, straight at the presumed 'beasts'.

Riddick jumped off the catwalk, landing on one below and hiding in the first place he could find. Too bad for him that it was behind a waterfall.

* * *

_A.N. I know it's short but I got chores to do ya know? R&R plz?_

_DreamingEnds_


	3. The Absence of Scales

_A. N. Hello luv's, another chapter for your enjoyment! Just keep reviewing and I'd like to thank all of you did review. Everywhere else I have posted I have never gotten such nice replies!_

_Disclaimer: None's mine, luv's._

* * *

The creature prowled the catwalks as Riddick stayed as silent as humanly possibly. He shifted only a little, pulling his goggles off once the creature had presumably moved on. He cursed himself as it returned, drawn by the noise. The creature stuck it's head in the falls of the water, growling at Riddick.

Riddick schooled his appearance staring straight back into the silver eyes so much like his.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he growled, leaning towards the animal.

Jack sat curled up in her cell, guilt washing over her in waves. _'It's amazing,' _sh ranted. _'I can kill without feeling a thing and I leave him to defend for himself and I feel like fucking shit. It's not like he CAN'T do it, I know he can. Stupid emotions.'_

She rose to her feet, walking towards the bars of the cell. She stared out, wondering how much longer this raid would last. She could hear the guards a level above her, they were sweeping the cells, taking the weapons that they did manage to find. She heard the clank of claws on a catwalk and backed away from the bars just in time, a rather dangerous looking set of teeth lunged at her. Jack resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the animal.

The obnoxious noise of footsteps and yells continued until they reached her cell, the last cell. The buzzer for the 'beasts' to return sounded. She glared at the four guards as they entered her cell.

"Check her for me, she's always got a blade somewhere," one said.

Riddick watched in the shadows as the guard cautiously tapped her hands and arms. He kept watching as the guard's hands slipped down her waist. Riddick was mildly surprised when he felt a spike of jealousy, anger, and lust. As the show continued and the guard's hand grabbed her ass, _that perfect ass, _that's when Riddick began to move. He slipped in a back entrance to her cell that he had become intimately acquainted with in his run from the beasts. He watched the guard's hands slip towards the fly of her pants, that's when Jack reacted. She kicked back and it took a moment for him to realize there were to knives attached to the foot that had just removed the man's chance of ever having children or breathing again.

Jack grabbed the axe the man had brought in, turning to the other two. Riddick watched amused s the rather small young woman kicked two well seasoned prison guard's asses. He smiled in slight pride, his own little creation. She was doing fine, that was until another guard showed up and whacked her a hard one against the back of her head. She fell to the floor with a cry. They slipped the handle of the axe under her chin cutting her air off and Jack was a bit too dazed to do much about it.

"I don't think she likes being touched. I'd take my wounded and go, while you still can," he said, revealing his presence and stepping forward.

Jack was released while she gladly sucked in air, dragging herself out of the fray. _'Why are you doing all this Riddick?'_

"Is there a name for this private little world of yours? What happens there if we don't just run away? You'll kill us, with a soup cup?" one guard asked s the guards laughed among themselves.

"Tea actually," Riddick said quietly.

"What's that," he asked.

"I'll kill you with my teacup," Riddick purred. Jack smiled, those guards didn't know what was coming and they wouldn't until at least one of them was dead. Riddick placed the cup on a rock outcropping next to him right hand.

The guard gave him a quizzical look, turning to the others. Jack watched his movements and saw the glint of a blade. Riddick couldn't see. She moved to stop the guard, lunging forward. A flash of movement and there was suddenly a cup protruding from the man's chest. The other two guards raised their weapons, brandishing them at Riddick.

Riddick only leaned down and picked up a small pin by his feet, laying in on the same outcropping that the cup had previously been.

The other two guards, weighed their options, grabbed who was alive and left.

"Why did you do that?" Jack asked, leaning against the bars.

Riddick gave her a look, "It won't be long, Kyra, We won't be here much longer at all."

He turned to leave as Jack did another one of those impulsive things, "It's Jack."

Riddick stopped and turned around to look at her. "Don't go soft on me, Kyra."

Jack glared at his form as he disappeared.

* * *

_'Don't go soft on me now, Kyra,' _Jack mocked storming down the halls. He never passed up an opportunity to upset her, it was like his favorite past time. _'Self righteous pig,' _she growled in her mind.

The snickering behind her caught Jack's attention rather quickly, her temper already flaring and searching for a innocent passerby to release the pent up stress in her shoulders. She turned on Nas with flaring eyes and a raised fist. Her attention however, was riveted on the sounds of guns going off and people screaming up above the bars. She turned to stare at the flashes of light and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor. She shielded her eyes, ducking for cover as the plexiglas shattered and a body fell to the ground.

When she found a safe place to stand again, the cork was silent. The sound of the doors to freedom opening resounded in her ears. She made a mad dash for the doors and stopped only when she felt a hand enclose around her arm.

She barely managed to brace herself before she was yanked back into a rather solid chest. "Wait," he rumbled.

Jack fought against him, "Are you hallucinating?! The Fucking doors just opened!"

"Trust me."

Jack looked up at him in uncertainty, but relaxed against him.

"Don't get comfy, we'll need to move soon."

After five minutes of silence Jack was really beginning to wonder if Riddick had lost it. Although as a soft chuckle emitted from his chest she realized why it was quiet, dead quiet. Everyone that had run for freedom was dead. They had killed anyone who had passed into view of the doors, whoever they were.

"What do we do," she whispered.

"You stay put," he said rising as she fell ungraciously back on her ass.

"No!" she said purposefully pulling a knife and stepping up to him.

Whether the knife was meant for him or others Riddick didn't know. _'Is is sick that a man can find a woman holding a knife like that sexy?'_

"Suite yourself," he said, pulling his own and cautiously approaching the doorway.

He wasn't in the least bit surprised to see two necromonger guards standing at the door, over the dead bodies. There was no way he was going to climb over the bodies without being seen, or heard for that matter. He held up his hand gesturing for Jack to back up. She heeded his orders, albeit with a raised eyebrow of indignance.

She gave him a look when they were far off enough to speak to each other. "Why did you leave?"

"We aren't going to get in that way."

"There's no other way out, besides climbing in!" she ranted.

Riddick's eyes shifted to the rope, he didn't even have to have the goggles off for her to know.

"Have fun," she hissed. "I don't have the arm strength to get up that rope! A man's body is built for upper strength, a woman for lower. Last time I checked, I was female."

Riddick raised an amused eyebrow, "How much do you weigh?"

It had been years since Jack had blushed, at least to the best of her rather selective memory. Unfortunately at this time she did, "Wouldn't you like to know!"

Riddick eyed the rope again, "I don't want to drop you halfway up. How much do you weigh?"

"There aren't exactly many scales around here if you haven't noticed!"

Riddick sighed, "Then we'll just have to hope the rest of you is as small as that ass you have. Otherwise I'll drop you."

Jack kicked him in the shin, not having anything better come to mind, "My ass is not small!"

Riddick's cocky grin suggested otherwise.

* * *

_A.N. The next chapter will be bigger I promise! I'm just so damn busy lately, ya know? And school's startin in a coupla days, so sadly the updates will become less frequent, but what I lose in timelyness, I shall make up in effort. So yeah, R&R plz! I luv you ppl, you're sooooooo great! You guys reviewing honestly makes me feel so much better about my writing. It's awesome to know that what you write is appreciated and liked... So yeah, enough mushy stuff...._

_DreamingEnds_


	4. Broken Wrists

_A.N. Haha, everyone thought that I had abandoned this story. :grins: think again!_

_Disclaimer: If Jack and Riddick were mine do you really think I would be writing fanfiction, no my dears the movie would have gone much differently, so therefore they are not mine._

* * *

Riddick eyed the rope carefully, measuring the distance and the rather large jump he was going to have to make. It wasn't like he was going to not make the jump, but still the gap and large fall were in and of their own, intimidating. His face gave nothing away. He crouched down in a sprinting position, hoping to get all the height that could be obtained to his advantage. Riddick held his breath as he surged forward and the rocks disappeared from under his feet.

Jack watched as he rose for a second before all the bulk he did possess began to work against him as his graceful arc changed to a near deathly fall. Her breathe caught in her throat as her feet began to travel forwards without her consent. She fought a smile when his hands finally wrapped around the rope and stopped his decent.

Then it occurred to her she was going to have to make the jump Riddick had just struggled with.

Riddick climbed back up until he was level with Jack, "Com'on." He held out his hand to her. Riddick could already smell the apprehension and fear crawling all over her.

She stared down and felt herself go dizzy.

"Let me make this plain for you, I'm out in the open. One shot and it's all over, move your ass," he hissed, glaring at her through slits.

Jack nodded her head and mimicked Riddick's earlier pose and threw herself over the edge, already reaching for his outstretched hand.

She missed it by an inch.

_'Dammit,'_ Riddick thought, releasing his hold on the rope and dropping next to her.

Riddick was heavier than Jack so naturally he fell faster. All Jack registered was a large hand grabbing her wrist before the sensation of being stopped much faster than momentum had intended. She cried out as her wrist made a noise akin to shattering. Riddick's grip coupled with the sudden stop and had indeed done some damage.

Within moments Riddick heard the Necro guards tromping onto the catwalks.

With surprising strength he lifted her body against his waist. "Hold on," he whispered. He began to ascent to the cork. Knowing now that Kyra had alerted their presence it was only a matter of time before there were Necros in the cork. Urgency drove him forward with a speed that was unlike any human.

Jack held onto his waist, even though one hand was proving to be quite useless. She could see the guards on the catwalks, already aiming for the two figures balancing in the air. Hoping Riddick wouldn't take it the wrong way, she gripped his waist with one hand and slid her other around to the back of his pants and pulled a gun she had seen him pick up earlier. Gritting her teeth against the pain she shot at the Necros threatening her convict.

And not once did she stop to think that she had just called Riddick her convict.

His arms were shaking with the effort, but his pace did not slow. Damning his conscience as he strove for the top. All he had to do was drop the girl and he could escape without a scratch. That hand however that was holding for dear life onto his waist sent a pang of... something through him. A something he couldn't ignore.

He considered collapsing against the cold metal floor when he reached the top. The guns that were pointed in his face by two looming guards changed his mind. Scrambling in the few nano-seconds he knew he had to form a plan he knew he was shit out of luck. If he dropped, he wouldn't be able to stop his and Kyra's weight. He also could not lift himself and Kyra out and have enough time to cause any damage before they guards could get a shot off.

What he wasn't expecting was for a rain of bullets to come shooting up from under him.

A grin spread across his face as the two guards fell to the ground and there wasn't a scratch on him. He was reaching down to pull her up when she cried out again and began to go slack on his waist. Without a second thought he grabbed the front of her shirt and lugged her up.

She stared at him out of unfocused eyes, giving him a lopsided smile. Her working hand trailed down her side and pulled what looked like three darts out of her hip. Riddick only needed one whiff of what it was to recognize it. Poison.

Cursing he laid her down on the floor and rose above it. Within moments she was over his shoulder and he was tearing down a corridor to the sled. Hoping, and ever so close to praying that there was another ship in the bay and it wasn't invaded by Necros.

By the time he had gotten to the bays for the sled he could hear the footsteps behind him. Tossing Kyra rather unceremoniously onto the sled he pulled the gun he had retrieved from Kyra and fired off a few shots, keeping the Necros busy until the bay doors had locked. As soon as they had slid shut he dove to the controls and locked the commands.

They would have to blast the doors open.

Fighting down something akin to panic as he heard Kyra begin to struggle for breath he jumped into the pilot position of the sled and began the ascent to the docking bay. It was difficult for him to even sit still as Kyra struggled to breath. The poison was a rather simple but nasty one. It hit the limbs first, rendering them if not useless but incapable of supporting its own weight. Then it began to shut down the larger muscle groups, as in one's lungs.

He was almost angry that she could affect him this way, but there was no use in her knowing that.

* * *

_A.N. So yes, R&R plz!_


	5. Specifics

_A.N. I got a lot and I mean a lot of reviews asking me to continue this story. So, as per many requests, here ya go._

* * *

As the sled piloted upwards and lights flew by Riddick formulated a plan in his mind. The Necros had most likely already invaded the bay and reaching a ship… any ship was going to prove interesting at least. Stealing the Necros ship would be suicide, they probably had some damn tracker on it. Admittedly, technology could be taken apart easily but it was too much of a risk to take. 

Riddick glared ahead, seeing nothing.

* * *

I was mostly awake, really I was. I mean my wrist hurt like a bitch and I knew something was very wrong. It was like my throat was closing up and I had to fight to get a breath. Lying like that wasn't helping much, my lungs were too spread out and the weight of my chest and momentum bearing down on it. I shifted my head to the side, surprised I could manage even that. It was only then that I realized I wasn't looking at just blank stone… I was out. This was the sled. Damn! I hadn't seen it in so long took me a minute to remember. Then my mind shifted to the large man sitting in front of me. 

"Riddick…" I croaked.

The wind was flying past us and my whisper never reached his ears. The skiff was slowing down and I saw him turn to me, his arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll get you to the ship," He rumbled.

In complete and total trust I let my eyes fall gently shut.

* * *

Knowing the Jack had become unconscious Riddick placed her on his shoulder and stepped silently out of the skiff. He crouched low running into the hanger and behind the nearest set of boxes. Peering past the side of the boxes Riddick spotted two ships. A smaller ship… It was Toombs' ship. Riddick lifted an eyebrow _'How did that get here?'_. Then the much larger Necro ship that, too Riddick's displeasure, was crawling with Necros. Slowly, Riddick's eyes shifted back to Toombs' ship. _'I gotta remember to thank that fucker before he dies.'_ He thought as a sarcastic grin across up his face. 

Tightening his grip around Jack's waist Riddick slid out from behind the boxes to the back of Toombs' ship. Weighing his options he left Jack over his shoulder rather than putting her down. If there were Necros in the ship then he would have to kill them, which usually caused noise. He wouldn't have time to retrieve her and get back on the ship and get the ship into space before too long. With a nearly heart stopping jolt he glanced outside. The sun was about to rise. Adrenaline pumping though his system, he boarded onto the ship, gun pointed in front of him. The ship was eerily empty… too empty. He put Jack down by the nearby gun rack, which had been so conveniently empty earlier when Toombs had reached for it. Gun still raised in front of him, Riddick took cautious steps towards the pilot seat. He reached for the hatch controls and pressed the button, sealing him, Jack, and whatever else was there in.

Riddick's hand slid down the control panel to the built in medic and started to program. A figure appeared standing in the middle of the ship. "How may I be of service?" the female hologram asked. Riddick lifted an eyebrow _'The very hot hologram.'_ Riddick pointed the hologram to Jack.

Knowing that as soon as he turned the engines on that Necros would be all over the ship Riddick sat down in the pilot seat and set the gun down next to him. If there was anything else in here, they were in for a ride. He started the ships engines throwing it into reverse as the lateral controls screamed.

"Sir, for me to correctly diagnose the patient I ask that you keep the ship at a level position." The hologram chirped.

"Just do it!" Riddick yelled, pointing the ship's bow towards what little dark was left and pulling every ounce of speed he could out of it. He could see the Necros gathering on the surface and he had seen what those guns could to once. Frustrated he could do nothing but watch the ship climb higher at much to slow a pace. The first shot rocked the ship. Confused Riddick glanced at the controls; a pulse rifle should not have been able to rock the ship.

"Sir, may I suggest you activate the shields," the hologram said.

"You're lucky you're a program," he growled, his hands already in motion to flip the switch for the shields.

"There was no damage to the outer hull," the hologram said.

Glancing towards the horizon with a death grip on the controls Riddick asked, "What are the specifics of your program?"

"I am equipped with all files of known human disease, physiology, psychology…" the hologram droned.

"In less than ten thousand words!" Riddick yelled.

"I am a human doctor and a ship doctor."

"Horizon approaching. You have twenty seconds before suntouch," the control board beeped.

Riddick activated the emergency boosters as the ship was struck with a pulse shot from the Necro ship. The ship was catapulted into space, traveling at high speeds. They were headed straight for another planet. Its atmosphere looked gray and sickly, but there was one green spot. Knowing that the ship wouldn't last Riddick aimed at that one spot. "What happened?"

"Our rear left booster was struck and is not in working condition. It will need to be repaired before take off will be achievable again."

"What's the planet we're headed towards?" Riddick asked, his grip on the controls sliding. The ship rocked and he was having to fight to keep from going into a spin. Jack had been jolted and was lying on the floor.

"Hospitable, it contains mostly industrial metal mining. Run by Theodore Madris."

"What about the girl?" Riddick asked.

"The poison is temporary; she is recovering as we speak. It was only meant to render her helpless for a span of fifteen to twenty minutes."

As they surged towards the grey mass Riddick flipped the switch to start the landing process. He became absorbed in the ship. Landing controls were on. Medical Program shut down.

He barely noticed Jack slip into the co-pilot seat looking pale. "Riddick?"

"Don't worry Princess, I'll land the ship." Riddick growled.

Jack turned back to the front of the sip as they hit the atmosphere.

* * *

_A. N. There ya go loves, updated. Review please? Yell at me if you think its bad!_


	6. Drowning

_A. N. hehe, see I do still exist :D

* * *

_

_As they surged towards the grey mass Riddick flipped the switch to start the landing process. He became absorbed in the ship. Landing controls were on. Medical Program shut down._

_He barely noticed Jack slip into the co-pilot seat looking pale. "Riddick?"_

"_Don't worry Princess, I'll land the ship." Riddick growled._

_Jack turned back to the front of the sip as they hit the atmosphere.

* * *

_

The rattling stopped once they got past the initial part of the atmosphere and Jack watched Riddick's death grip on the piloting controls loosen, if only a little.

"What's your status?" Riddick clipped off.

Jack simply lifted an eyebrow at that one, "What?"

Riddick clenched his teeth, the adrenaline was doing bad things to his temper and his mood wasn't that good to start off with. "Are you bleeding? Broken? Can you feel all your damn limbs yet?"

"Shit, no, no, and yes! What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Jack spat. What the hell?! Talk about hormone swings!

"This little tag along I haven't been able to get rid of for quite some time," Riddick growled, evening the ship out. He turned and glared at her, even though his goggles were on.

"Why you insufferable…"

"Unidentified craft, do not deviate from your present course. We will escort you to landing dock seven." The speaker on the front panel said.

"Shit," Riddick said, pushing the emergency boosters again.

There was a noise from the back and Jack expecting intruders grabbed her knife and flung herself from her seat towards said noise. To her surprise the knife went straight through the woman standing there. "Stress specs reached. Engines are failing. It is necessary to find a landing port as soon as possible. There is now a fire in Engine two which is inoperable."

"A hologram?!" Jack hollered into the front of the craft.

Riddick remained silent piloting though the air trying to loose the cruisers behind him. He saw what looked like a swamp or lagoon and aimed towards that spot. He could loose them in the underbrush and gunk.

"Fire in fuel line three. An explosion is imminent. Evacuate the ship, for your own safety. The exits are to your…"

"Shut up," Riddick yelled. "Jack grab what guns and ammo there are. We'll be needing

them."

Jack was too busy grabbing the ammo to notice that he had used her given name, not Kyra. She found a backpack on the floor and began stuffing clips into it and then grabbed the corresponding guns. She had almost gotten them all when there was an explosion in the back of the ship that sent her flying into the back of the passenger seat. Shaking her head she sat up.

"Hold on, this isn't going to be pretty," Riddick said, putting it on autopilot and going back to her. He picked her up and braced her against the wall, using his own body to pin her up. Jack still held the bag of ammo and guns in her hand. Even in her dazed state she still managed to notice how… masculine Riddick managed to smell.

The front passenger side of the craft hit the ground and sent the rear end of the ship flying over it's front.

"Shit!" Jack yelled, holding onto Riddick's arms.

Then there was the sounds of sizzling… They had landed in some sort of water and thankfully the ship quit moving on it's own. Jack lifted her head and looked past Riddick to see greenish looking water beginning to seep into the ship. "Riddick!"

Riddick turned around and saw the water advancing. "We have to stay in the ship."

"What?!"

"If we stay in here long enough, they'll think we've drowned. We have to stay in the ship as long as possible," he said, coolly.

"Yes, but then we risk drowning," Jack said. He was insane that had to be it. Jack tried to scoot out from underneath him when his hands grasped her shoulders and held her firmly there. Jack began to panic the water was already up the her thighs.

"We wait until all the air has drained out of the cabin and then I'll open the doors and we can swim out. Until then just breath. You wanted this life Kyra, now you have it. Quit complaining." Riddick said. He grabbed his knife from the boot he had deposited it in earlier and strode through the water towards the cockpit. The windsheild had cracked in the landing and Riddick pushed the knife all the way through the glass so the air had somewhere to drain out of and they wouldn't just bob there like a cork. He could see the cruisers from earlier landing next to them, he could only hope they missed what he had just done. Seconds after his knife left the hole it had made the water began to rise, rapidly.

"Riddick, I can't swim!" Jack yelled. The water was up to her throat.

Riddick waded back to her and took her face in his hands. "You kick your legs and flap your arms." They were rising towards the ceiling in the sickly smelling water. "I don't have time to give you a tutorial. We have to wait until the cockpit goes under" They were pressed against the top of the craft fighting for breath. "Get a big breath." And then they went under.

It hurt her eyes to open them in such nasty waters, not that they were improvement from Crematoria but still she hadn't gone swimming in the stuff. It was dark too, she could barley make out Riddick, just watching the cockpit go under. This was suicide. For good measure she grabbed his wrist, for fear if he moved any farther away she would loose sight of him altogether.

Then without warning he moved and opened a door to his left pushing out into the waters and swimming towards the surface. Jack flapped her arms and kicked her legs, it was hard work but she kept up with him. Just before the surface with her lungs burning she felt something grab her arm and stop her. In a panic she whirled on Riddick when she noticed he had his finger to his mouth. Keep quiet, she could do quiet but right now oxygen was becoming a necessity.

Jack lifted herself out of the water just enough to be able to inhale through her nose. If she hadn't known Riddick was behind her, she would have been completely unaware of his presence he was so damn quiet. Riddick pulled her towards his chest and started backing them towards the shore that wasn't infested with cops. Jack followed his line of vision and saw a wrecking crew lifting the ship back out of the water. Damn. They had left the door open, luckily no one had quite noticed that yet. They reached the opposite shore and hit the ground running.

"Where are we going," she whispered.

"Away from them," Riddick said never breaking stride.

* * *

_A.N. review and make me a happy writer :D_


End file.
